GC:The Ever Repetitive Storyline
by Afrost
Summary: Yeah, yeah, yet another GC storyline. But hey, I was trying to kill time D:
1. The Chase Begins

GC Storyline

The internet is finally back, but I'm bored since the stupid patcher STILL won't work. I don't have anything to write so I just decided to write the ever repetitive GC storyline. Owing to the fact that I can't access GC, this story would be regularly updated (every once in a while, I'll make some more randomness, but mainly I'll work on this). Enjoy or not, idc, I'm just killing time (HAYYA! METEOR! DIE TIME! DIE!)

* * *

Elesis walked through the rocky path leading to Serdin. Once again, she read the much-folded paper she had found pinned on her door.

'Grand Chase-Recruiting' it read 'Are you willing to destroy the cause of Chaos in Bermesiah? To save the whole world? To be a hero? Join the Grand Chase, the elite team, now!

'The team would consist of no more than fifteen people, so as not to attract the attention of Kaze'aze's minions. You must be fearless*. We accept all sorts, as long as you can pass the test**. Must be at least 14 years old. Apply at Serdin Castle. Ask for the Knight Master

'*It is totally okay, however, to be afraid of the dark.

'**Or rather, tests.'

Elesis once again shook her head in disbelief. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe leaving home and leaving only a note to her mother was also wasn't a good idea. And anyway, who would put something like this on people's doors, where Anmon Scouts and other minions of Kaze'aze could get their hands/tentacles/teeth on it? She sighed. This was to avenge her father, who had been a tracker sent out by the queen of Kanavan to search for Kaze'aze and destroy her, but, like all others, had not been heard of since.

A stone hit the 15 year old's head. It was followed by several others. Of course, this was enough to make the short-tempered knight go berserk. And after that, she *This section had been blocked out. It will give any kids reading this nightmares*.

Cutting a long story short, the red headed knight was about to reach Serdin in 2 days. She had forgotten to take money/clothing/etc. with her, and she was in trouble, as she had eaten the last food she had packed (that was the only thing she thought about packing, besides her armour and sword). She approached the gate, when a goblin jumped from behind a hill and smashed a spade into Elesis's armour. She nearly lost footing, but she managed to stay standing. She just slashed at the goblin and cut it in two. Elesis was about to proceed, when the goblin's corpse spewed out some money. Elesis didn't really notice anything strange about this, so she took the coins and danced a victory dance. Unknown to her, a little bar appeared above her head and filled up with a little green liquid (about 10% of it got filled). On it was written 'EXP'.

The next day, Elesis headed to Serdin castle after spending the night at a barn she had found empty (of course, she had more important things to do with that money than getting a bed for the night, for example food).

"Halt! What business do you have?" A guard standing at the gate asked.

"Umm…I'm here to join this Grand Chase, and it says here-no, here, that I need to talk to some 'Knight Master'"

"You shall pass-as long as you pay, of course"

"Wait, what! But I-I already spent my money, and-and it was a necessity! I mean-"

"Just kidding, you may pass" The previously stony faced guard now had a big grin on his face. Elesis gave him a death glare and proceeded. "The Knight Master is waiting for you at the Throne Room!" The guard called back. Elesis was surprised. She had never thought that she had to actually go to the _Throne room_. Nevertheless, she did (she got lost and accidentally went to the kitchen, where the French chef yelled at her some gibberish, and then she bumped into a servant, but then made a run for it and found that she had ended up in front of the throne room).

Elesis knocked on the door. "Come in!" said a voice from inside. Elesis held her breath and opened the greatly decorated giant doors, revealing a circular chamber with nothing but a big chair and a row of seats in it.

"Is this it?" She muttered her thoughts aloud, not hiding any disappointment.

"Yes, it is" The voice of the queen made Elesis jump.

"I-I'm sorry, you're Majesty. I'm here to apply for the Grand Chase, and I was told to meet the Knight Master here. Where is he?"

"Excuse me, but I'm a she" A voice came from behind Elesis. She turned around and found a woman in red armour. She had golden hair and seemed to be in her 30's.

"_You're_ this Knight Master?" Elesis asked disbelievingly. The queen coughed, which caught Elesis's attention.

"Please take a seat" Elesis sat down in one of the chairs. The Knight Master came to the side of the queen and started talking to Elesis.

"So you want to join the Grand Chase?"

"Yes. I do."

"It won't be easy, like you probably think."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, can't we just get on and go to do this test?"

"THAT IS IN NO WAY HOW TO SPEAK IN THE PRESENCE OF ROYALTY!" The Knight Master exploded.

The queen was rather surprised, but she told the Knight Master to calm down.

"So, what is your name, and your age?" The Knight Master, obviously still angry, continued "And your job, of course"

"My name is Elesis, I'm 15, and as you can clearly see, I'm a knight"

"Knight as in, sword user?"

"Obviously"

"Stop being arrogant." The Knight Master sighed "Anyway, your test is to go to Trial Forest and kill Treant, the moving tree, and bring back his apple. You can use that teleporting pad over there" The Knight Master pointed to a blue little pad on Elesis's left. "To activate it, just stand on it and do this" The Knight Master stretched her left arm in front of her, and then turned it to the left. "Understood?" Elesis nodded. She stepped onto the pad. "Oh, and just to let you know" The Knight Master added "You are the first person to apply" Again, Elesis nodded.

And so, we find out red head in a beautiful forest full of (poisonous) mushrooms and (living) slime puddles.

"_This is supposed to be a _test_?_" Elesis thought. Suddenly a mushroom moved and headbutted into Elesis making her lose balance. Needless to say, what was left of it wasn't enough to fill a potion bottle (small size). And so, the knight progressed slashing through mushrooms and slimes, until she reached a clearing. There in the middle, was what looked like a tree with a man's face, only more hideous and with a very big chin.

Elesis raised an eyebrow. This was way too simple. She charged up her mana, a skill taught to her by her father, and rushed to the being.

"AIR SPIRAL!"

A bar, couloured fully yellow, appeared under Treant. The yellow liquid in it decreased, leaving only half of it behind. Of course, no one noticed this. Time froze, something called delay and caused by mana usage. It quickly resumed. Another bar, this time coloured blue, appeared above Elesis. It, too, started losing liquid, but this time it was fully emptied.

Elesis landed on the ground and started slashing at Treant. The tree raised its hands and clawed at Elesis, who was far too busy slashing to notice, and she was thrown back and into a (normal) tree. Treant raised another hand and pulled out an apple from his…'head' and threw it at Elesis. Of course, Elesis cut it into two instead of just taking it. Then she ran at Treant and continued her slashing frenzy. Let's just say that she eventually killed him. She went back victorious, holding a very big apple.

* * *

Lire got off the boat from Eruyell Island. She was an elf, and what's more, she was the youngest recruit of the Elven Corps. She had been sent by her clan to destroy Kaze'aze, as the elves had had enough of hiding away from war (of course, they did the right thing and sent a 15 year old to do all the work).

To cut another long story short, Lire walked through Serding and into the castle and underwent the same experience in there as Elesis, although in a rather different way. She now stood on a teleporter in front of a peaceful forest.

"Excuse me" Came a voice. A richly dressed woman came to Lire "Can I ask a favour of you?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Can you get me some tears of slimes from that forest? I heard it's good for the skin"

"How did you know I was going into the forest?"

The lady pointed at the teleport pad that Lire was standing on. It had 'Grand Chase' stamped all over it.

"Oh"

"So, can you get some for me? Please? I'll give you this if you do…"

The lady took out a big bag of coins.

"YES! I mean, I would be honoured to help you, madame"

"Thank you. You are very kind"

And so Lire entered the peaceful forest. She looked around, but was caught unaware when slime bumped into her from behind and ran (it could run?) away. This wasn't a problem for Lire, as she was an archer. She shot an arrow which sunk into the slime but did not kill it. It…cried…and then walked away. Lire took some of the solidified tears and put them in her pocket. She then continued looking for Treant, encountering on her way lots of mushrooms and other slimes.

She finally found Treant-who had been killed 5 minutes ago by Elesis. Lire was more intelligent than Elesis, so she just reached out to take an apple from Treant, but she couldn't free both her hand and the apple from the branches, and she couldn't see any other apples (there were, in fact, 19 more hidden in the tangle of branches and leaves). After several minutes of trying, Lire was about to give in. For once, she regretted having a bow instead of a weapon that could cut through the branches. She started looking around for anything that could help, when she could feel her arm being jerked upwards. She looked and saw that the previously dead Treant was now very much alive, and was standing up with her still clinging to the apple (it is not a known fact except to the Knight Master and the queen that Treants come back to life after 10 minutes of death).

Lire let go of the apple and ran to a place where she could safely fire arrows at the tree.

"Big shot!" Lire shot five arrows, all of them hitting Treant.

"Big shot! Big shot!" Lire shot 2 sets of five arrows, killing out all of her mana. Now it was Treant's turn. It raised both of its arms into the air and slammed them into the ground (along with some delay). Vines suddenly broke the ground underneath Lire and wrapped around her, preventing her from moving. Treant then came closer, and swiped at her with his hands, slamming her into the same tree that Elesis had been slammed into earlier.

Lire got up and ran, firing arrows behind her. The arrows didn't seem to exactly damage Treant, but they restored some of her mana. Treant got bored of this running, and attempted the vine attack again. But this time, Lire was ready. She jumped into the air right before Treant's arms made impact. She did a double jump, something every elven archer just _had_ to master otherwise they were a noob, and landed on Treant's head.

"Shooting star!" Lire shot a storm of arrows which somehow kept cycling around Treant's head cutting off branches. Lire took one of the apples-or rather, she tried, but she got knocked off by one of Treant's hands. She looked for her bow, but found that it was stuck on one of Treant's branches. She attempted a double jump, but this time, Treant just whacked her away with his hands. So she did the only thing she could do-she ran away. At least, that's what it looked like to Treant, but in fact, Lire had run around the clearing and was now standing on the tree opposite Treant's back. She did another double jump, this time followed by a kick onto Treant's head, and it was caught off guard. Lire grabbed her bow and the apple and jumped off, firing arrows at the same time.

"Big shot!" This time, it really hurt, because it stuck Treant at…an awkward place. Lire double jumped and kicked Treant, successfully knocking it out, and then proceeded back to the portal. To her surprise, the lady was still standing exactly where she had been, even though it was probably over an hour since Lire had left.

Lire gave the lady the tears, and in return got the coins. She opened the sack they were in and found that they totaled 1392GP. On her way back to the castle she bought a new bow, which the shop keeper said was made in roman times, along with some armour that was apparently worn by Bermesiahn adventurers. She still had 42GP left (not sure about adventurer armour price :P) and she wanted to buy more stuff, but she also didn't want to keep the Knight Master waiting, so she hurried back to Serdin castle (actually, she went to the teleporter).

* * *

The violet haired girl stormed out of her guild. She was mad at Elena, one of the higher leveled of the Violet Mage Guild, for not teaching her how to use the magic types she really wanted to learn because she was _'not ready for them yet'_.

Arme, for that was her name, suddenly had an idea. She ran back inside the guild and apologized to Elena-and then used a small reverse gravity spell to lift Elena's spell book. Elena, unaware of this, asked if Arme needed anything else. Being Arme, she invented a lie about getting her necklace enchanted with some gems(Elena upgraded the necklaces of the guild and gave them magical properties by using an amount of gems), and while she was distracted, Arme snatched the book and hid it in her backpack(which, like in every MMO, carried an infinite amount of things that who-knows-how even fit in there).

"Success! Wow Arme, you're lucky, I've never enchanted a beginner's necklace to a level higher than 15 before without breaking it!"

"Thanks Elena, I'll now-wait, did you just call me…a beginner?" Arme's eyes suddenly sprouted flames, but she couldn't feel them.

"No, of course not, it's just that you're using a beginner's necklace, bye!" Elena said with a big grin on her face before teleporting to somewhere.

Arme, using her magic, checked for any traces of Elena. Thankfully, Elena turned out to be at the training room, so Arme took out her newly 'borrowed' book. It was titled 'A magician's skill tree by A. Mujji Shen'. Arme opened it and read the first page:

'**What is a skill tree?**

'A skill tree is new skills to be learned that change the user's attacking style, or add extra abilities, allowing that the user has enough skill. Some skills can be learnt naturally, whereas others have to be bought with cash because of their immense powers. Publishing their way of usage is illegal unless sold by Ntreev.

'Skill trees usually consist of 3 main categories. The first is the 'basic' category, which deals with abilities that do not require mana usage, such as attacking combos. The second, the 'skills' category, consists of the user's mana skills. This is where it is sorted out into normal and destructive magic that needs to be bought with cash. There are two types of skills: the 'dominant' skills, which totally replace your skill, and the 'recessive' skills, which you can use alongside your normal skills or your assigned dominant skills. Dominant skills can be normal or destructive, while recessive skills are only destructive and few. There are usually only 3 or 6 of these, and you can only use them a set number of times, as after that amount, they give you a sort of magical amnesia that makes you forget how to cast them. The third and final category is called the 'shared' category. It includes the skills that you can use throughout all of your jobs'

Arme continued to the second page, but now she was just over viewing the skills she would learn. _Magician's puppet…Magical combo…Nature attack…*flip*…Ice trap…Satellite bomb…Cure Lv.2…Penta-Striker…_

Just then she caught sight of the recessive skills-particularly the one labeled 'Firestorm'. Arme looked around to make sure that no one was around and that there weren't any flammable objects in the room. She then pulled out a tablet she had bought once when she had cash for her birthday, but then regretted it as she thought it was useless. She placed the tablet, which had a dull picture of three flame pillars, on top of the box labeled 'Firestorm' in the book. Arme held her breath. A minute passed nothing happened. Arme considered the possibility that she had done a wrong thing or possibly bought a fake item. However, the tablet began to glow and seemed to melt into the box. The light it produced was blinding, Arme had to close her eyes. When she looked again, she saw the picture of the flame pillars, now coloured and very life-like, in the box, but otherwise, no changes had occurred. Out of curiosity, Arme touched the box. She felt nothing, but then the effects kicked in and her finger seemed to be on fire. She tried to remove her finger, but it was stuck as if the book had some of Bozo's Magical Magic Glue. Arme stifled a scream of pain. Her eyes began tearing up. And then, as suddenly as it came, the pain disappeared. Arme looked again, but still nothing had happened. Except…text had appeared under the 'Firestorm' picture. It stated how to use the skill. Unfortunately, it is illegal to tell readers who haven't bought Firestorm what the text said.

Now Arme knew how to use the skill. She then *illegal content* and pillars of flame shot out of the ground. Arme was overjoyed. Still, she managed not to show it and continued reading 'her' book. She was too intrigued that she bumped straight into the bulletin board and fell.

"Ouch…"

She looked at the bulletin board. One thing that caught her eye was a notice about joining the 'Grand Chase'. She immediately went to apply. However, her true intentions were not saving the world. She had heard a lot about Kaze'aze's powers, and being the selfish, greedy little mage we all know, she wanted to possess such powers.

Needless to say, she underwent the same things that happened to Elesis and Lire, except for the part where the guard asked her for money. Being from such a respected guild, Arme had 150 thousand GP, so she handed the guard what he asked for and passed through, oblivious to the dumb-struck guard staring back at her.

And so, we now find the purple mage hiding behind a tree close to the clearing. She suddenly jumped to the left and yelled "Lightning bolt!" A bolt of electricity shot out of her wand and into Treant. This was useless, as every one knows that wood is an insulator of electricity, but at least Treant took notice of Arme. It groped its _head_ and then took out an apple and threw it at Arme, who caught it and placed it into her backpack.

However, Arme was too sadistic to leave such a chance for torture go by, so she ran to Treant and shouted "Fire storm!" Arme quickly teleported back to the teleport pad (she couldn't manage to teleport any further). She had unknowingly caused a HUGE forest fire that was spreading at too fast a rate for any one to put out.

* * *

A mysterious figure stood amidst the fire. It loved destruction, particularly such massive destruction. It hated little destruction though. Particularly if it was pointless. Ugh. However, all it could do for now was watch and wait. The seal had not been broken yet, so the figure tried to kill time while its butlers worked on breaking the seal of dimension…

* * *

And so ends the first chapter. 5 1/2 pages in Microsoft word :P. I just realized, though, that I forgot the disclaimer, so:

**DISCLAIMER: Afrost does not own Grand Chase or any of its characters, and whatever of the plot that is mentioned in the game. However, he does own the part about the *cough*Mysterious Figure's*cough* appearance in Trial Forest as well as the forest fire.**

Meh, I don't know why I added the *cough*Mysterious Figure*cough*. Like I always do, I worked out what to write next while already writing what I had thought of. Reviews are VERY welcome. And yes, the skill types came from genes XD


	2. The Second and Last Trial

**GC's Storyline**

Meh, I got bored again (wow 3 weeks with no GC T_T) so I decided to continue with this. Pl0x do not enjoy. Thank you in advance.

**Disclaimer: I will own Grand Chase if I happened to get lucky one day. That has not happened yet, so I do not own it.**

* * *

Last chapter, we left off at a mysterious figure in Trial Forest. Just to let you know, the fire had been put out, due to some bizarre coincidences involving a puppy, a drowning man, Partusay, Chuck Norris, and a whole lot of water.

Anyway, in the castle of Serdin, Elesis gave the giant apple to the Knight Master with a bored expression. The Knight Master suspiciously eyed the apple, and placed it on a small table that was between her and Elesis. Then, she unsheathed her sword and raised it above her head, causing Elesis to quickly unsheathe her own sword and to get ready to block the attack. But it never came. Instead, the Knight Master sliced the apple in two, and out of it came what seemed like an army of yellow worms but was actually magical essence shreds.

The Knight Master nodded.

"So, what was that about?" Elesis asked, sheathing her sword.

"Just checking. I thought you might have just picked some random apple." The Knight Master replied.

"And how does cutting the apple prove that it's Treant's?"

"Magical essence shreds"

And suddenly, Elesis turned into a chibi with a question mark on her head.

The Knight Master sighed and continued "Magical essence shreds are worm-like yellow threads that possess some magical powers. They can be found in magical beings, and if eaten, taste like cherry or mustard. For example if you eat those over there" She pointed at the apple "It would taste like cherry"

Elesis (now back to her normal form) looked shocked. "You _ate _that?" She questioned.

"Nope, I had a guard test it. He said it tasted like cherry pie and cherry cake combined, or something like that"

Now, Elesis was greedily eying the 'yellow worms'. She would never say no to sweety things; particularly cake and pie. Unfortunately for her, the Knight Master stopped her from grabbing some.

"Elesis, you ought to know that those things make you sleep within 30 minutes, for three whole days, unless you happen to have an equal to or stronger magic level than theirs" The Knight Master told her" Now go to your new room, corridor 166, room 01. The corridor is on the floor above us, you'll be there after you climb the staircase. You'll recognize the room because it has a red door. Understood?"

Elesis nodded and ran out of the Throne Room, which caused the Knight Master to face-palm. She ran around looking for the staircase. Half an hour (and 6 berserks) later, Elesis finally found the staircase. She climbed it, and entered into the first room she met, which had a red door with 'Elesis' written on it in yellow. Of course, the question of how the Knight Master painted the door red and wrote Elesis on it before she knew that Elesis had passed never crossed her mind.

The room was wholly red. It had a red carpet, a red bead, and the walls were painted red. There was also a rack where there were several dolls that creepily looked like Elesis. However, there wasn't much more, besides a window, a cabinet, and some drawers.

Elesis sat on the bed. She realized that it was rather bouncy, so, like a child, she started jumping on it. She wouldn't have stopped, had it not been for a knock on the door.

Elesis quickly got off the bed and opened the door. In front of her was a blonde girl, who seemed to be an elf and was around her age.

"Is this corridor number 166?" She asked.

"Yes. Now leave, I'm busy" Elesis replied irately.

"Thanks. Bye" She said as Elesis closed the door.

Elesis then took out her back pack (she still had it on), which she realized actually had something else inside it which she had forgotten that she had packed. A TV set. She went to work, so as not to waste TV watching time. She watched television (Tom and Jerry, naturally) until it was 2:00 AM and then decided that she needed food, so she wandered around the castle looking for the kitchen. When she finally returned to her room, it was 4:30 AM, so she just lay on the bed until she managed to sleep.

* * *

A week had passed. The Knight Master was worried, as Elesis, Lire, and Arme were the only ones who had applied so far. She was getting desperate, so desperate that she had actually went to some houses personally looking for any one who wanted to apply. However, whenever the Knight Master started the part about going to disgusting places and killing Kaze'aze, they suddenly remembered that they had to go on a trip around the world the next day, and they would have gladly accepted had it not been for this.

So the Knight Master made a decision-she would send out the 3 members and get them to recruit others while on their quest.

And so, we now find the three girls in front of a very old tower. "Okay" The Knight Master said "This is your second and final test to be qualified as an official Grand Chase member. You must climb the tower and defeat Wendy, the Wendigo which lives at the top, bringing one of her horns back as proof. I wasn't going to send you until we got more recruits. However, no one has applied besides you; so, I guess you three will have to do. The only way to pass is team work. Remember that"

The three nodded, and headed inside the tower. Suddenly, a stone came flying, and by some coincidence, it hit Elesis's head.

Elesis got to work on the goblin, and the only word to describe the situation is ''overkill''. The sounds that Elesis was making made the other creatures in the tower aware of their presence, thus it is not surprising that five shovel-wielding goblins accompanied by three slimes dropped from the floor above. Lire started shooting at the goblins, killing three of them, while Arme sent a giant bolt of lightning at the slimes, and Elesis finished off whatever was left.

And in this slow fashion, the trio made their way up the tower. At about the third floor, Lire started talking.

"You know, I think we should tell each other more about ourselves"

"It's none of your business" Answered Elesis, slashing at some stone goblins.

"Well, I think we would work better if we knew more about each other…"

"I don't" Elesis said as she nearly fell down.

"I'm Arme of the Violet Mage Guild; and unlike that careless idiot in front of you, I think before attacking (_I don't think those two, particularly the red head, understand anything about magic. Ugh. I don't think I'll be able to work with them)_" Arme, who was behind Lire said.

"TAKE THAT BACK! (_If she doesn't stop annoying me, I'll push her off the edge. I really will)_" Elesis shouted.

"Stop fighting, we're a team, remember? Anyway, I'm Lire of Eruyell Island's Elven Corps. I was sent to join the Grand Chase to help you humans in defeating Kaze'aze, who is a threat to us as well.(_I hope these fights won't continue happening…)_" Lire said.

Arme said something that sounded like '_humph_' but stopped talking after that.

Several hours later…

"My feet *pant* are *pant* killing me! *pant pant*" Elesis said. They had reached the 43rd floor so far, and the tower didn't look like it would come to an end soon.

"Stop complaining" Arme said. She didn't sound tired at all, so Elesis looked back and noticed that she was using magic to move herself.

"Curse *pant* you"

Lire (who was now in front of both Elesis and Arme) suddenly stopped, causing the two to collide into her, which in turn caused them all to nearly fall.

"Lire! What's wrong?" Arme asked from behind.

"I can sense something" Suddenly, from behind a piece of rubble, a slime came out and started running towards them, if running was the right word. This slime was different from the other slimes, as it was smaller, didn't have a leaf on its head, and didn't look malicious at all. In fact, it looked rather scared.

"Kill it" Elesis said, having no power to kill the slime herself.

"But it's cute" Lire said.

"Just kill it"

"It looks harmless. It deserves to live. In fact, I'll keep it" The slime gave Elesis the puppy eyes (anything for its life to be spared) which even she couldn't resist.

"Fine you can keep it, as long as you let me play with it"

"But I want to play with it too!" Arme said.

"But I found it!" Lire said.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll kill it"

"Elesis, NO!"

"Then hurry up. We need to kill this monster at the top of the tower"

And so, they continued their ascent up the tower. It wasn't until the 57th floor that they finally lay down to rest. Several minutes later, Elesis was about to get up and tell them to continue, but suddenly, the rock that she had been sitting on seemed to have just disappeared, and the floor had some ice on it, due to being in such a high place. She looked out of a window that was to her right, and saw that they were now at the top of the tower. Lire looked around, and then asked "Where are we…? What happened…?"

"We've been teleported, duh. (_Wow, they don't know what a teleport is? I don't think I can last much longer with them)_ " Arme said.

"Aren't we supposed to find a monster here and kill it?" Elesis said, shivering in the cold.

"Maybe it's hi-" Before Lire could continue, the ground started shaking.

"What's happening!" Arme shouted, terrified. Lire's slime hid behind her.

Suddenly, what seemed like a giant white fur ball came rolling from behind Elesis.

"Elesis watch out!" Lire shouted. Too late though, as the fur ball made impact with Elesis and sent her flying. Then, the 'fur ball' 'stood'. It turned out to be a giant yeti-like creature, with black skin marked with magical runes, and white fire, plus a few horns on its head made of ice. It looked hideous.

And the battle began. Arme spammed fire bolt, and when she had enough mana, she went to the wendigo and shouted "Stone curse!" This caused it to become incased in stone, but it soon broke free of its trap and started rolling again.

Arme screamed. However, the blow never came, as Lire's arrows bit into Wendy's tough skin. It turned around and growled at Lire. However, it looked back at Arme, who had taken her chance and was running away. Wendy raised its arms, and then slammed them into the ground. It shook, unbalancing Lire and Arme. Wendy then made to get rid of Arme, and so started rolling again.

"AIR SPIRAL!"

Elesis, who had recovered from the blow, slashed the wendigo with a giant upwards blow, launching it into the air, and then followed that by a backwards diagonal dive with her sword. Wendy fell down and its body was now covered in blood, but it soon stood up. Lire's arrows where still coming, but they didn't seem to affect the wendigo. Wendy jumped to a higher platform, and when Elesis followed, the wendigo had already charged its power and it began to unleash some kind of frost spray from its mouth. Soon, Elesis was encased in ice, and couldn't break free. Wendy was about to finish off Elesis, when the arrows came flying from beneath and got wedged in…some awkward places, accompanied by a yell of "Arrow rain!"

Now the wendigo was truly enraged. It raised its hands into the air again, however, it was unaware that a certain mage was standing behind it.

"FIRE STORM!"

Pillars of flame rose from underneath Wendy, and as a bonus, the heat melted the ice trapping Elesis. When the pillars disappeared, Arme quickly looked away, because, to say the least, a cooked wendigo is not such a nice sight.

"Arme, maybe that was a bad move…" Lire said as she came next to Arme.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Knight Master said that we needed to get one of Wendy's horns and…umm… don't you think that your fire might have melted them?"

"Oh" Arme forced herself to look at Wendy. Somehow, the horns had actually survived the fire. She went and picked one up, and what surprised her more was that it was cold, as if it was untouched by the flame. Suddenly, she felt some power generating from the horn.

"Lire, I think these horns are…magical"

"That explains how they haven't melted…"

There was silence for a few seconds, but it was broken by Lire.

"Oh, and Arme, do you happen to know any healing magic?"

"Yeah, but it's still rather weak. In fact, I can't even heal myself"

"Can you heal Elesis" Lire pointed at the Knight who was crawling over to them"

"I'm…fine…I don't…need any ma*cough*magic"

"Yes you do" Lire said "Look, there's even the word 'Fatal' in front of you"

"Wah-?" Elesis stood up and looked at herself, and indeed, the word fatal was present, growing and shrinking.

"Fine…just heal me and get this over with…"

"I'm not healing you until you say 'please'"

"ARME!*COUGH COUGH*Be serious!"

"Just say it" Lire sighed.

"Fine…Please. Happy? Now just get this done"

"Cure!" Arme spun around and pink hearts flew out of her. Most of them sunk into Elesis, and as they did, she felt her power returning.

"Now let's go back downstairs!" Elesis exclaimed, grabbing the horn from Arme.

And so they, slowly went back down the tower (skipping the 99th to 58th floors). However, they had to go back upstairs at the 56th floor because Lire had apparently forgotten her slime. And when they finally reached the 3rd floor, disaster struck.

One second, Elesis was walking, the 2nd, she had slipped on some slime goo and lost her grip on the horn, which fell down the tower.

"ELESIS!" Arme shouted "YOU'VE BROKEN IT! THE ONLY WAY TO GET ANOTHER HORN IS TO GO BACK UPSTAIRS, AND BELIEVE ME, I AM _NOT_ CLIMBING THIS STUPID TOWER!"

"How do you know that it broke? It survived your fire thingy!" Elesis countered.

Two floors later…

"SEE!"

In front of them, was Wendy's horn, or at least what remained of it. Lire scooped up the icy fragments and told the other two to just get out and be honest with the Knight Master.

When the door was opened, they realized just how long they had been in the tower. It was sunset, and the Knight Master was turning back to go to the castle.

"Knight Master, wait!" Lire shouted.

The Knight Master turned back.

"Finally! I thought you hadn't made it…So did you get the horn?"

"Uhh…well..." Lire showed her the fragments.

"I-It was Arme's fault, honest, she threw it to see if it would break!" Elesis said.

"Did not! You slipped and it fell!"

"Quit arguing!"

The Knight Master coughed, causing the three to look at her.

"Actually, I was going to break it anyway, like I sliced Treant's apples. These shards are magical, and they help in casting ice based skills. Oh, and you're official GC members now."

"Do they taste like cherries too?" Elesis said with a ':3' face.

"Nope, they taste like blueberry ice cream, and they are of a higher magic level. Unless your magic level is higher than five, they will put you to sleep in about 25 minutes, and for a whole week"

"Hey, my magic level is 6!" Arme said.

"You can have them if you want" The Knight Master said, handing Arme the shards.

"Ha!" Arme stuck her tongue out at Elesis "And I'm not sharing it!"

"Meanie! Q_Q"

Lire just sighed.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the distance. A guard came running to the Knight Master.

"Serdin's under attack! Orcs and goblins!"

"What! Orcs? Aren't they dumb?"

"No offence, Knight Master, but our defences are rather weak. I mean, the other gaurds even let people inside the castle for free!"

"Wait, what? I had to pay to get in…" Arme said but was ignored.

The Knight Master turned to face the girls.

"So, I know you have just completed your training, but I want you to fight out the orc invasion"

"What!" They all shouted.

"You heard"

"Knight Master, what about you? Can't you come and help us fight off the orcs? After all, you're pretty much stronger than us 3 combined…" Lire asked.

"I'm sorry Lire, but I need to stay and defend the queen, so it's up to you three. Now, what are you waiting for, go go go!"

And so, the three departed…

* * *

The Knight Master looked at the three girls. They made a good team, despite the quarrels. She started making her way towards the castle.

Ten minutes later, she had reached the gates, when suddenly another guard came rushing to her.

"Knight Master! A young elf has been found in Trial Forest! He's drunk water mixed with Kaze'aze's blood and has underwent a bizarre transformation!" (A/N: Sounds familiar?)

"Can you bring me this elf you're talking of?"

"Sure thing Knight Master" The soldier performed a salute then ran off towards the castle's infirmary. He was back after a few minutes, dragging with him a limping orange haired elf.

"So…Is what I have heard true? The part about the transformation?"

The elf opened his mouth to start speaking, but he suddenly seemed to go limp. His hair started growing longer until it covered his whole body. He grew fangs and claws, and his eyes narrowed. He had turned into an orange wolf which could stand (and had green arm bands). However, he started thrashing and trying to attack the Knight Master.

The door guard rushed to aid the soldier, and apparently, they succeeded.

"Hmmm…I think I know how to cure this…I need some pure tree trunks and some mana potions…I'll be right back…"

The Knight Master said, leaving the struggling guards and the wolf. She ran to the storage room, where she found a huge chest with 'Mana potions' written on it, and beside it a 'Health potions' chest. She opened the first chest and took five of the large bottles of blue liquid, and then looked for another chest. She found it, the one which had 'Pure tree trunks' written on it. She opened it and took twenty trunks and then she hurried back to the guards, and luckily they had managed to still keep hold of the wolf.

The Knight Master then opened a potion bottle and squeezed four trunks above it. They released some kind of green liquid which mixed with the potion, turning it into a deep golden colour. She did the same for the other four bottles. Then, she poured each of them into the first bottle, and surprisingly, its volume didn't increase, but instead, it turned into an orangish colour. The Knight Master then forced the potion into the wolf's mouth-or rather, she threw it at it and the wolf swallowed it whole.

Suddenly the wolf's eyes turned yellow. Then, it howled and managed to break free of the guards, and ran away, through the city.

The guards made to run after it, but the Knight Master stopped them.

"Leave him" She said "The effects will wear off after an hour, and even though he would be able to change into a wolf, he would be able to control it"

"But one hour would be enough to kill a whole lot of people!" The soldier said "Plus" The door guard added "Don't you think he might actually use his ability to transform to kill more people?"

"Firstly, there are orcs out there. To us humans, it stinks, and to wolves, it's the worst smell in the world. And besides, their huge army would block his view. And secondly, I trust that he will not. It's my instinct, and so far it has never failed me"

* * *

6 1/4 pages in MS word, and about 3800 words. Meh, Ryan, I added him at this part to clarify why the mission description said that he was in Trial Forest. However, I have not explained why he went there, but I will later on.

Oh, and any reviewers will get magical essence shreds and magical ice shards. Don't worry, they won't knock you out. Probably.


	3. Orczor Pwnzor Part 1

**The Storyline**

**Orczor Pwnzor Part 1**

**Yes…I finally got round to updating…and many more (might :P) follow. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Elesis charged through the burning remains of what used to be a white wall. It now lay in ruins, huge slabs of it broken off, one of them being poked by a small green creature, with runes on its body, with an orange ponytail; it also held a stick, with which it was doing the poking. When Elesis reached the orc, let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Why'd you stop!" Arme, who hadn't caught up with Elesis, called.

"Tired…" That was not the whole truth. Elesis has also only just noticed how many more orcs and goblins there were swarming around the walls.

"This is unusual…why would the goblins assist the orcs in their attack? It isn't like they are allies or anything" Lire was standing beside Elesis, who hadn't noticed, so naturally she was startled and fell on to the ground.

"Just push them back…they're just orcs…and goblins…" Elesis said, getting up to her feet.

Arme finally caught up with them.

"_Meteor!_"

Burning rocks fell from the sky, and destroyed the hoard of orcs that was advancing in on them. The ground was even more charred than before, yet more of the green creatures came. They seemed to always have goblins throw stones to distract the three girls, followed by some orcs to do the real damage.

"Since when did orcs have a battle strategy!" Arme asked, panting.

"SINCE I TOOK CHARGE, YOU WEAKLINGS!" A high growling voice came from behind them, and a sudden quake in the ground sent them flying. As Elesis, Arme, and Lire picked themselves up, they saw their attacker. It was a huge orc, darker green than the others, and it had bulging muscles. It wore the spiky hat with a red ponytail and the giant hammer, with red markings on it, that were the signs of the orc warrior.

"Orcs c-can _talk_?" Arme asked.

"Who cares? Just take him down, if he dies, they'll retreat!" Elesis yelled, and started running at the orc (who smelled like mouldy cheese with a touch of gorgos droppings, by the way).

"TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!" The orc warrior ran towards Elesis, his head in front of him, as if to head butt.

Before the two could reach each other, Lire started shooting arrows at the orc, stopping it in its tracks. And moments later, Elesis reached the orc and started slashing madly. The orc put its arm in front of it, to block the arrows. At the same time, it swung its hammer at Elesis, successfully throwing her away into a broken piece of the wall, and giving her some big bruises.

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT GRIMLUK THE INVINCIBLE!"

"_Firestorm!_" Arme had sneaked behind the orc, and charged for her finisher. The orc, however, seemed to actually have expected it, and rolled out of harm's way, though it got a few nasty burns.

"I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU THREE MENACES! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!" The orc warrior shouted, running away.

"LIKE BEING A WEAKLING!" Elesis shouted after him.

"They're returning!" Lire shouted, shooting at the goblins and orcs swarming around them. They had seemed to have stopped destroying while their commander was fighting. And their numbers were increasing.

"_Arrow rain!_" "_Sonic wave!_" "_Land scamper!_" _"Lightning bolt!_" "_Big shot!_" "_Big shot!_" "_Air spiral!_"

Skill after skill they used, yet they still could not drive the monsters back.

"_Flame sword!_"

A purple wave of fiery sparks swept over the ground, pushing, sometimes killing, anything in its way, before finally exploding into a shower of embers. The goblins ran around in terror, while the orcs were too dumb to have really noticed anything. Elesis, Lire, and Arme looked for the source, and found it quickly: a black haired knight, holding a sword in reverse style. He had a rather scary purple aura around him.

"_Death knell!_" The warrior spun around with his sword, and a tornado of purple fire swirled around him. He drunk a whole bottle of blue potion in one gulp, and resumed his fighting while the three looked at him, open mouthed.

"_Mortal impact__!_" An even bigger storm of purple flames appeared this time. "This is the end! _Mocking blade!_" The dark aura around the warrior intensified. He walked casually to any orc or goblin stupid enough to be in his way, and the moment they became within range of the aura, their bodies exploded into pieces.

Suddenly, some orcs decided to be brave and ran towards the warrior, whose aura had lifted. Out of nowhere, a flower bed appeared underneath him, and he lay down on it, butterflies fluttering around him, amidst the chaos. The orcs' attacks did nothing at all to the mysterious warrior, and as he got up from the flower bed, which disappeared into nonexistence, he slashed at them with his sword, and they all fell.

As the orcs and goblins cleared out, the warrior finally seemed to have noticed the three girls gaping at him.

"You tikes should leave this place, it's too dangerous for the likes of you, ya know" He said.

"_Are you calling me a-_" Elesis started shouting but was interrupted by the warrior who said "Well, if you run into the 'Grand Chase' tell them that Sieghart is waiting for them on Xenia Continent, at the border, ok?" Then, he ran out to who knows where.

"_HOW DARE YOU USE MY ANCESTORS' NAME LIKE THAT!_" Elesis shouted, her face as red as her hair.

"Elesis?" Arme asked "What do you mean by your 'ancestors' name'?"

"Nothing…none of your business…"

"_Lightning bolt!" _An orc had crept around, and was behind Elesis, but was met by the deadly spell. Its nerves were badly affected, and it started dancing around as if it was mad. A few seconds after the spell's end, the orc flopped down on the ground, dead. It just lay there, while the trio killed more orcs. And, just when they were about to move to another area, Lire noticed something in the dead orc's pocket.

"Hey guys, wait! There's something in that orc's pocket!" (wasn't that what I just wrote?)

"It's a map!" Elesis, Arme, and Lire all stared at the tattered piece of parchment in Lire's hands. It had circles, some with a question mark, some with a check, and the final one with some sort of monstrous beast. It looked sort of like this: O-O-O-O-O

!-! (- Boss lolwut)

There were 3 checked circles, the first three on the left, 2 question marked ones, the two on the right, and the beast thing was underneath the last circle on the right.

"I think that this is a map of this place" Arme said.

"You think the beast is that orc with the hammer?" Lire asked.

"I hope so" Elesis said

"I figure we're here" Arme pointed at the third checked circle "And the boss is about three…'rooms' away. So I guess we keep moving forward"

Elesis, Arme, and Lire walked past the corpses of orcs and goblins that lay bleeding on the floor. As they entered the next region, a dreadful sight met their eyes: one of the larger orcs, dead, with its innards splattered on the ground; it had some massive cuts, probably via stabbing, and the blood that came from them seemed nearly as much as that of the previous orcs and goblins combined.

"I think someone has been here before we did" Lire broke the silence that had set over the place like a blanket.

"It looks l-like someone was angry a-and has taken it out on the orc…" Arme stammered. Elesis shook her head.

"This is no time for sightseeing; come on!" Elesis moved forward, carefully avoiding the orc, and motioned for the other two to follow her. They went through what seemed like a doorway, and again, dead orcs and goblins were scattered throughout the ground.

As the trio entered the final doorway, they did not see the orc, or even his body.

"You think he's out doing stuff?" Elesis asked.

"Yeah, _exactly_ what you expect an army leader to do during an invasion: buy the groceries" Arme said.

"Well, he's not here!"

"Obviously"

"Will you guys be quiet!" Lire shouted.

"If you would explain why the orc isn't here" Arme said.

"Maybe the map was wrong?"

"And maybe not"

"JERANIMO!" A great rough voice came from above, and before they knew what was happening, 'Grimluk the invincible' had landed, missing them by inches, with its hammer pounding the ground, sending all of them into the air, except for Arme. "_Saver!_"

As the girls landed, the orc started swinging its hammer around madly, successfully breaking Arme's shield-bubble, and throwing Elesis into a broken part of the wall; luckily, it wasn't on fire. Elesis felt the most unbearable headache in her life. She lay, a large bruise by her side, and lots of cuts bleeding. She tried to get uo, but fell down immediately.

Meanwhile, the orc had been concentrating on Lire, for even though her arrows had little effect on the big orc, they felt like being poked with a sharp pencil-or rather, quill pen as pencils hadn't been invented yet. Lire was using the style that all archers just loved-hit and run.

Taking advantage of the semi-distraction, Arme took out a conical flask of red liquid from a compartment in her violet mage belt, and dramatically threw it at Elesis in slow motion. Elesis dramatically held up her hands to catch the potion, as it came flying towards her. And then the potion missed Elesis and smashed into another fragment of the wall beside her, its glass container breaking and the red liquid inside spilling on the floor (dramatically, of course); Elesis groaned.

"Stay there until we finish okay!" Arme yelled.

"Arme…behind…you…" Elesis managed to weakly say. Arme looked behind her and realized that the orc had gotten bored of Lire and was right behind her. She shrieked, just as the orc swung its hammer at her, in the same mad fashion he had done with Elesis. Fortunately, Arme managed to cast a shield-bubble around her just before the hammer hit her; the pressure was too much for the shield, and it shattered into brilliant green fragments on impact with a wall.

Noticing that she had landed quite close to Elesis, Arme crawled towards her, careful not to be seen by the orc, and (rather un-dramatically) gave Elesis another bottle of potion. She drank it greatfully, and gave Arme a thumbs up, as her wounds healed themselves and the large bruise disappeared. Soon, the only reminder of the experience was a small scar where the largest wound had been.

As Elesis and Arme ran towards Lire to assist, they noticed that she had made the orc warrior look like a giant aggressive porcupine, what with all the arrows stuck in it.

"_Stone curse!_" Arme yelled at the orc, waving her wand at it, a green wave of magic coming out from it. The orc's lower body was now encased in stone spikes so that it couldn't move. Elesis ran towards the orc and started slashing at it. Lire also ran at the orc, and shouted "_Shooting star!_" The orc looked more like a porcupine than ever, as arrows came flying, one after the other, from Lire's bow, and moved in circular motion around the orc, spearing themselves into its skin.

The attack on the orc destroyed most of the stone spikes, and he broke free. Shards of stone knocked Elesis and Lire down, and the orc put its hammer's handle on top of them to keep them from getting up. It was clearly berserk, as it left its hammer there, and went after Arme, whose spells did little or no effect to the orc. When it reached her, it grabbed her from her head in a painful position, as if it was about to crush it with its ugly green fist.

"NO ONE…" The orc's eyes turned flaming red.

"BEATS…" The orc tightened its grip around Arme.

"GRIMLUK THE INVINCIBLE…" The orc tightened its grip yet more.

"WHOSE POWERS COME FROM HIS LORD AND LADY KAZE'AZE!" Suddenly, a glowing red symbol, matching the colour of the flames around the Grand Chase and the orc, appeared on its head. It looked like an eye with two skeletal wings, and lots of tentacle-like things on top of it-Kaze'aze's symbol.

Just the orc was about to crush Arme's head, someone shouted "You stop right there!" The orc turned around, not releasing its grip on Arme, and faced the source of the voice.

The Knight Master, her golden hair rather messy, and her red armour flaring, ran at the orc, and cut him into two equal pieces, with her magnificent sword, and ensured that Arme came down safely. She then proceeded to free Elesis and Lire from the hammer.

"Kn-knight Master!" Lire squeaked.

"We failed…the orc would have won have you not appeared…what are you doing here anyway? Didn't you say that you were defending the castle?" Arme asked. Elesis was too tired and ashamed to say anything.

The Knight Master, however, was not paying attention. She was examining the dead orc's hammer. "Hmmm…rare material…could be melted and reused…I'm going to send it to Blacksmith Forge…" She muttered to herself.

"Knight Master?" Arme asked.

"Yes?" The Knight Master turned around to face Arme.

"We're getting fired from the Grand Chase, aren't we?"

"Oh, not at all!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"This was simply yet another test. I wanted to see if you would try to beat the orcs' invasion, just the three of you, to see if you had what it takes. I knew you wouldn't really be able to do it all, seeing the huge number of orcs, so after I checked that the queen was alright, I came to watch your progress; in fact, you have done more than I thought was possible for three fifteen year olds!"

The three girls looked confused, trying to take in what the Knight Master had just said.

"For the time being" the Knight Master continued "you will rest. I've seen your strength, and I have another mission for you. However, it is hard, much harder than stopping the orc invasion, so I will expect you to train. Tomorrow, you've got a day off, but for the next three days, you must practice as much as you can, as this mission must NOT wait"

After that, the Knight Master led the three back to Serdin Castle. Unknown to them, a white haired boy, who looked about ten or eleven years old, was watching them from behind a piece of broken wall. The three he wanted to destroy seemed to actually have an ounce of strength in them. Not to matter-he'll watch them suffer trying to break his defenses, and if they didn't die on their way, he would make sure that they would have a slow painful death…

**

* * *

**

YES! I HAVE COMPLETED THE CHAPTER! I AM NOT DEAD! Short chapter is short, though.


End file.
